


Son Of A Supervillain [Avengers OC]

by quirkyflirty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkyflirty/pseuds/quirkyflirty
Summary: 🪦 wrote this so long ago...





	Son Of A Supervillain [Avengers OC]

"Charles Reid Jaeger. That is your name, correct?" A man, Tony Stark, asked looking at a file then at the boy sat in front of him.

The rugged teen, almost adult, remained silent, they have been questioning him for several hours, or was it days, it's hard to tell when in a windowless room, knowing nothing about him. Well, that was until that red haired woman showed up.

"You're just a kid." Steve Rogers said staring at the file in disbelief, his voice filled with an emotion the boy couldn't name, "What have they done to you."

The boy could only stare blankly, he has no answer to their questions.

"That it," Another man spoke, walking into the room, "We've done it your way, Rogers, it's gotten us nowhere."

"He is a child." Rogers said angrily, making to stand in front of the boy.

"He's killed people. Now, move aside."

Rogers and Stark looked at each other for a moment. The red haired woman, Romanova, stood to the side finally spoke up, "Let me try."

The three men stared at her then at the teenager then back at each other, they nodded and left the room. The boy watched her with dull green eyes and spoke, his voice low and raspy, this being the first time he's spoken in days, "He was partially incorrect."

"What?" She asked, coming close enough to hear the boy.

He repeated himself and added, "It's Niklas."

She looks down at her tablet and her brows raised in surprise, he was telling the truth and she understood what it meant to willingly give your name. She leaned forwards, "Does this mean you will cooperate?"

"I will tell them what is relevant or correct."

She nodded and asked, "Why? We can help you."

Niklas shake his head, "Unlike you, I am loved and enjoy my occupation. I am treated well and given whatever I need."

"I see..." The red haired woman takes a deep breath, "Alright, I will be right back."

He does not respond, instead he goes back to watching the floor with interest, there is something relaxing in boredom. Fifteen minutes later, Romanova walks back in with Rogers and Stark, and four soldiers, trailing behind her. Romanova steps forward, Niklas sits completely still, she reaches forward to unlock my cuffs, the ones tying me to the table and chair. 

His green eyes watch her movements closely, Stark speaks up, "What's your deal kid?"

Niklas stays silent. Romanova steps back and after seeing that the boy isn't going to stand without being told, sighs and says, "You can stand. Follow me."

He stands slowly and before he moves, says, "Do not shoot me. I am going to stretch."

Stark and the soldiers, their guns raise, in case Niklas tries anything, watch the teen suspiciously. Rogers raises a brow and Romanova waits patiently. Niklas raise his arms over his head and twists side to side, then rolls his shoulders back and finally move his head side to side, getting a satisfying pop from each movement. Niklas nods at Romanova and let the soldiers surround him as he follows behind her.

"Why do you want to stay with those people? Are they threatening you? We can help." Rogers asks looking at me in concern, wearing ones heart on their sleeve is admirable, but also an easy weakness.

Niklas stares at him blankly. Rogers continues, "We can. We'll put you in protective custody if we have to..."

His voice trails off as Niklas ignores him. Soon the group reaches their destination, there are more soldiers inside the room, the ones around me immediately take a place at all possible exits. Rogers, Stark and Romanova take a seat around a desk. Niklas stands where the soldiers left him until Stark notices the teen is not near them. He spots the boy and raises a brow, "Well, get over here. What are you waiting for, a message from the queen?"

Niklas silently make his way towards them, standing to the side. Stark sighs loudly, "Just take a seat and look over what we got."

A file is passed to him, opening it up, he can see a dozen things wrong with their information, "It's June not October."

Rogers frowns, "But they didn't make any moves in June?"

Niklas nods, "Yes, they did. The robbery was a distraction. October wasn't even the same group."

"What do you mean?" Stark asked, frowning at the screen and back at the kid.

Niklas stares at him, it was so obvious. How could they not tell? Oh, a test. Niklas does not respond.

"Anyways, we want to know how they got in and out without ever being seen." Stark continued, once it was obvious Niklas was not going to respond.

"Tampered with cameras." Niklas answers blandly.

Rogers frowns, "Then why did no one in that area see anything? There would be some sighting, they couldn't have just been invisible?"

"Reality can be altered."

The three stared at the creepy teenager, Stark eyed him thoughtfully, "Interesting. How?"

Niklas takes a moment to think, does he want to tell Stark of all people valuable information? Niklas decides its easier to be honest, "Science to an extent." 

Stark grins, "Now that’s something I can work with. If only you weren’t so obsessed with murder.”

"Not an obsession, I don't spend every waking moment thinking of fun ways to end a life. All life has a value, until it doesn't." Niklas says, looking at one of the three files on the table.

"Value as in money or...?" Stark asked curiously.

Romanova gives Stark an odd look, he shrugs, "Just asking."

Niklas answers, "Look into those I killed." 

How could a child sound so robotic, Stark thought. It's kinda weird.

Rogers turns to look at Niklas, "Why do you want to stay with those people? We can help you."

Niklas stares at him, "You honestly don't know?"

Rogers frowns at me questioningly, Stark raised a brow for Niklas to continue, and Romanova paused in whatever she was doing to listen. Niklas raises a brow back at Stark, now annoyed he asked what he thought was a rhetorical question.

Stark asks, impatient as ever, "Well, are you going to continue or not?"

Niklas blinks in surprise, one would think that the group of people who kidnapped him, at least, one of them would know, "You really don't know... How unprofessional."

"What don't we know, kid?”

"Well, at this rate, I've nothing to lose. My father will kill me if I go back now," Niklas pauses and then continues on thoughtfully, "I guess I can tell you literally anything you want... My father is my boss. He's going to be so very upset when he finds out you were the idiots to kidnap me."

Rogers was the first to respond, "What? What type of sicko forces his son to kill!?"

"Huh, your dad is the bad guy. That does make sense." Stark mutters.

Niklas raised a brow but shrugs, "Family business and peer pressure from grandfather."

"... And you were fine with that?" Romanova asks.

"That implies I'm not fine with it currently. Yes, I was fine with it. It's not like they abused me." Niklas says feeling annoyed, why are they trying to make it seem like my father is a bad one. Yes, he is a bad person, but he loves me. 

**Author's Note:**

> 🪦 wrote this so long ago...


End file.
